1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus connected to a power supplying device capable of supplying power via a data communication line, a control method performed by the image formation apparatus, and a storage medium storing a program used by the image formation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a configuration supplying a networked device with power through a communication line propagating a communication signal (or a data signal). Such a configuration is noted as a method of supplying power for driving Internet Protocol (IP) telephones, wireless access points, network cameras, and the like in particular. As a representative example of a network configuration equipped with a power supplying function as described above is established Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.3af. IEEE 802.3af is a standard for supplying predetermined direct-current (DC) power via a communication line used for Ethernet. It is also referred to as Power over Ethernet (PoE). Furthermore, there also exists a power supply system referred to as a universal serial bus (USB) bus power system for a USB standard mainly for connecting a body of a computer and peripheral equipment.
In recent years, in response to increasing concerns about environmental issues, it has been proposed to apply such a configuration, which receives power via a communication line, to an image formation apparatus such as a printer so as to reduce power consumption. Further, a configuration has been proposed which is provided with an authentication function to achieve improved security performance in addition to reduced power consumption.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-241615 discloses an image formation apparatus employing a configuration that allows a power source for a printer board to become on only when authentication is done successfully and utilization of the printer board is permitted accordingly, so as to eliminate wasteful power consumption. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-348615 discloses an information processing apparatus allowing for power saving of a printer used for educational e-learning while preventing wrongdoings in the e-learning.
In addition, each of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-019788 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-070849 discloses a configuration for controlling powering on and off in accordance with a result of authentication.
An image formation apparatus capable of receiving power via a communication line as described above can receive data even if main power supply (for example, commercial power supply) is interrupted. However, the related arts described above mainly assume configurations that wait for reception of transmitted data after authentication is done successfully, the main power source is then turned on, and power starts to be supplied therefrom. Hence, none of the above-described related arts discloses or suggests a configuration capable of receiving data while supply from the main power source is interrupted.